


Donna runs for the Senate

by Hackney123



Series: The senate Run [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hackney123/pseuds/Hackney123
Summary: After three terms as the Congresswoman for the Wisconsin 4th district Donna decides to challenge the junior senator for Wisconsin for his seat. This story starts with the first televised debate of the senate race.





	Donna runs for the Senate

‘Tonight we have the first debate in the senate race between the incumbent Republican Senator, George Handelson, and Democratic challenger Congresswoman Donna Lyman.’ The moderator said to the watching audience. The camera moved to give a wide angle shot of the two candidates. Watching behind the cameras were the two campaign managers Christopher Bonnington for the Senator and Lou Thornton had been persuaded to run Donna’s campaign again despite saying the last time that it was the last time she was running a campaign for Donna. Christopher was nervous as the Senator had a tendency to bloviate that is when he was not making a totally crass or offensive statement. Fortunately he had a twenty point lead over his challenger so should not do too much damage.

 

‘The first question goes to you Congresswoman. You have two young children how would you manage to look after them and carry out your duties as a Senator should you be elected?’ The moderator asked rather predictably. ‘The same way I have as a Congresswoman. I involve them in my work as much as I can so they know when I am not there it is because I am working. They understand my work is important.’ The Senator without being asked immediately jumped in ‘She is admitting that she puts the interests of her work before that of her children. Who is looking after her children when she is busy doing what is properly a man’s job?’ ‘Senator, If you are addressing me then I would remind you that I am a Congresswoman and you should address me as such out of respect to the office. In answer to your question my husband Joshua Lyman is quite capable of looking after our children. I also note the way you manage to disparage the work of the many fine women who work in both Houses of Congress.’

 

‘Senator, if I can ask you if elected what will be the main changes that you would seek to make in the State.’ ‘John I do not see many challenges that need to be made in the state. I have been the senator for this state for  three terms and in that time the state has gone far and the businesses in the state do not need any further interference from politicians in how they run their businesses.’ ‘Congresswoman Do you have any response?’ ‘Yes, thank you, John. The Senator seems to forget we have an unemployment rate of 5%. If I get elected I would seek to introduce state-wide the initiative I started in my District and which I was able to get federal funding so that small businesses that take on an apprentice and teaches them a trade get a tax credit to cover the cost of employing the apprentice. In its first year the scheme saw unemployment drop to 1% in my district. I would also remind the Senator that in the last Appropriation Bill he had an amendment put in that provided $500,000 for work initiatives in the state. Where did that money go as I have not seen any new initiatives?’ ‘The Democratic way throw money at a problem instead of letting business solve the problem they have to interfere and come up with a new way of spending citizens hard earned money.’ ‘What you mean a practical solution unlike the $750,000 research grant to look at the mating habits of bees that you had written into the Highways Bill last year. In the last five years you have forced through $10,000,000 in amendments to Bills for various schemes that have not benefitted people in this state.  In the same time I have persuaded Congress to authorise $10,000,000 in federal aid that has created, according to the OMB, 5000 new jobs and 500 new businesses. What have your schemes achieved?’

 

The moderator decided to step in as he was starting to feel ignored and was at risk of losing all control of the debate. ‘Moving on Congresswoman you have been campaigning for more money to be spent on mental health. Is it not money that can be better spent elsewhere?’ ‘No, after I was nearly killed while on a Congressional visit to Gaza an attack which saw the deaths of four courageous Americans I was fortunate to be able to get the counselling I needed to recover from the psychological effects of that attack. I know from talking to many homeless people that they ended up in that situation because of mental health problems.’ ‘That is rubbish the Senator interrupted they are homeless because they are alcoholics and drug addicts who are incapable of holding down a job. They are just a drain on society.’

 

Donna took a deep breath to get her temper under control before saying. ‘In the last few years I have actually spoken to many homeless people and by far the vast majority have been ex-servicemen who have come back from military service only to be forgotten.’ ’While a few homeless people may be ex-servicemen I am sure it is not as big an issue as the Congresswoman is making out. This is why she is not suited to be a Senator she will listen to any old sob story and believe it.’ ‘Senator, how many homeless people have you actually spoken to. If you have spoken to as many as I have without the cameras being anywhere near you would know what you just said is offensive rubbish.’ ‘I am surprised that somebody as gullible as you ever got elected in the first place you need to look at the objective facts not listen to sob stories from people who are glad to get the ear of a Congresswoman.’ ‘None of the people I spoke to knew who I was. They all thought I was just a helper.’

 

The moderator decided to cut in again before he lost the interview. Senator can I ask you going back to something you said earlier. Do you believe that women should be in politics?’ ‘Definitely not they should what they know best having babies and keeping the house clean. Politics should be left to the men who are better equipped for it.’ ‘I am sure your female Press Secretary is so glad to hear that you have such confidence in her abilities. You have disparaged our brave servicemen and women who have come back mentally scarred from wars. You have disparaged women in politics. Who else do you want to disparage?’ ‘I was not disparaging anybody I was speaking the truth. Only doe eyed liberals like you would disagree with anything I have said. We both know but you do not want to admit it that most homeless people are thereby choice. We look after returning servicemen and I would challenge anybody to prove otherwise.’

 

Behind the cameras Christopher had his head buried in his hands and just waiting for the train wreck to be over with. He would have to salvage things in the next debate which will be on the economy. When he was looking up the moderator was mercifully wrapping up the debate. He was not looking forward to reading the papers in the morning. Lou on the other hand could not conceal her glee the Senator was being toasted alive and that was before the papers had started on him.

 

The following day Christopher came in to see the Senator with the overnight polls. ‘I have the overnight polls Senator.’ ‘Good how did I do?’ ‘Your lead is now down to 4%’ ‘What run them again.’ ‘I would rather not sir as people would have read the papers and it would be worse.’ ‘We will pull it back in the next debate.  Get the staff in so that we can talk tactics.’ ‘That is the other problem after your remarks about women all the experienced ones have quit in disgust.’ The Senator just groaned.

 

 


End file.
